Clash of the Underdogs
by Porcelaineskin
Summary: What does Shadow and Scourge have in common? They are underdogs. One is the loner, silent type that refuses most social interactions to avoid more chaos on his life. The other is chaos itself, who doesn't care about the status quo... But that doesn't mean that they wont fight for the ones they love. When their paths cross, their view of life will change. Shadamy & ScourgeFiona
1. Photoshoot

Chapter one: Photoshoot

The twilight, end of summer sky, had shades of purple and orange, as the sun sets beyond the deep blue sea.

Meanwhile, at a private beach, with white sand as long as the eyes can see, and coconut trees waving softly at the wind, would be an almost idylic paradise, if there wasn't other noisy guests to bother a dark hedgehog forcing him to have shallow group photos.

"Come here Shadow! Lets take some pictures together!" - says Rouge slightly drunk with a half cocktail in one hand while pushing his arm with the other.

While Rouge was pulling him to the midle of the horde as he let go some sighs.

Every step closer to the center of the party, was a strugle to control the social anxiety whispering in his mind saying "Chaos Control away from here… get the fuck out…"

A blue drunk hedgehog was mocking a controlled but jealous red echidna, while his girlfriend were grabbing the dark hedgehog by almost crushing her voluptous chest covered only with small purple fabric triangles of the bikini on his left, stiff arm.

The photographer wasn't helping as well. Amy Rose was hiperactive that day. There has been a while since the gang were together and she was collect every single moment of her pink Pentax instashot camera with a blinding flash.

"Enough!" - the ebony hedgehog says at the 10th photo, ruining the photo with one hand in front of the lens.

He walks away leaving Rouge dumbfounded , while his eyes were recovering from the annoying bright flash's and his ears from the females high pitch squeals.

"Hey Shads, are u afraid of some boobies?" - shoots Sonic, with red drunk cheeks, only to be punched at the back of the head by pissed of Knuckles.

Shadow didin't even bother to reply while some of the guests were laughing at the scene. While he was walking away at the moment he pass by an annoying bee that was still giggling, his intimidating blood red iris looks straight at Charmy's made the giggles fades away...

The white bat was almost returning to pick up Shadow again if wasn't for Knuckles to push her away trying to put some sense on her mind, slightly ashamed by Rouge's behaviour. Tails was playing with Cream and Sticks some voley ball, when Sonic joined them still thinking how to annoy Shadow.

The only one who shows some concern with him was Amy. Even that she enjoyed to laugh and party with the gang, the pink female knew that it was starting to push some nerves on Shadow.

The last time she saw him was exactly one year ago, at club that Rouge owns.

She deduced that he only apears to honor and respect the friendship he has with the ivory bat otherwise he wouldn't be there.

Shadow took some deep breaths when he aproached the bar, few meters further away from heart of the party. While he sits, pickes up some random cocktail thriving for some peace and quiet, when his peripheral vision noticed a pink blur.

"What do you want?..." - he asks bitter, in between sips of the drink, not even bothering to turn his head towards Amy.

"To apologize." - she simply replied, grabbing a drink for herself.

"Did you enjoyed laugh about me?" - Shadow looks aside, still bitter.

"That's why I'm here... to apologize…." - she says looking at her drink, picking up with care the right words - "I know Sonic sometimes can be a dick."

"Hmpf I'm suprised…" - he says with implicit sarcasm staring at her -" Its the first time I see the wannabe faker's girlfriend not even trying to protect him..."

That last Shadow's sentence unnerved the diplomatic female. She fakes a smile and replies with sarcasm as well:

"The wannabe faker's girlfriend pitties you, because you do not have anyone to stand by your side while others were laughing, even your oldest friend Rouge laughed at you." she takes the drink at one shot and gets up from the stool to leave when Shadow grabs her arm "Now, what do you want?"

"I want you to rip those photos of me..." and in one second he takes her camera from her hands "or else you can say bye-bye to this thing."

"If you want the photos, you can ask them to Rouge. But if you break the camera I'll crush your head with my hammer!" Amy replies with clenched fists, trying to control herself from summon her giant ass weapon.

Shadow smirks at her while his mind imagined ways to annoy her more, just because of the caustic words she had towards him. He didin't even notice of how it ammused him to see her mad:

"I'll give the camera to you… But you have to get it first!"

Amy growled and pulls herself towards the camera countless times while Shadow dodged with no effort and blinds her with the bright flash every single time she gots too close.

It was almost he was taking a photoshoot of Amy's rage while avoids to be smacked by her hammer.

At the other end of the party, Sonic and Tails were talking about the voley game they just did, when the azure hedgehog hears from Vector and Vanilla having an amuzed chit chat about Shadow's taking Amy's camera. Sonic became instantly stiff as he feels a cold on his stomach everytime he hears Amy and Shadow at the same sentence. When he gently push some people aside, he sees clearly see Shadow teasing Amy mad with a giant hammer, trying to get the camera from his grip and her rage horrid pictures scattered on the ground.

Within a second, he caught Shadow out of guard, taking from his loosen grip the pink camera and pushing him against the bamboo cocktail bar, breaking it loudly as the glass of countless drinks shatters on the bar floor, leaving the black hedgehog soaked in booze and everyone's sudently silence while staring…

To be continued...


	2. Ultimate Slap

Chapter II: Ultimate Slap

A red menacing aura floated few inches away from the Shadow's ebony skin. A low growl and shinny red eyes locked fiercly on drunken esmerald orbs.

In a blink of an eye, Shadow rise, taking a glass shard on his left hand, while the other grabs Sonic and corners him in a violent manner against a coconut tree.

"You must have a death wish Faker…" Shadow wispers as he places the sharp shard against the blue hedgehog neck.

Sonic smiles, he was drunk for sure, but more fearless too. His defiance look just pissed off even more the ultimate life form. Everyone was stiff, afraid of doing a wrong move who could put blue blur's life at risk.

Knuckles closed his fists, ready to take action, while Tails was thinking of a way to distract Shadow away from Sonic. Amy however was frightned, she could see a tiny thread of blood running down her hero's neck while the black hedgehog press the glass against the soft skin.

All the other guests, including some folks from GUN that Rouge had invited, were tempted to call reinforcements if Shadow did something more extreme.

"This is why nobody likes you Shadow… You are such a cunt!" Sonic in a bold move, headbuts Shadow, making him back of some steps.

He growls trowing the shard of glass, where Sonic narrowly avoids, scratching his left arm, nailing it on the tree behind him. Amy gasps when she sees another cut on her hero's skin, and tries to take action.

"Please Shadow, stop! There's no need for violence!" Amy implored, stepping between him and her hero.

Shadow let go a small sigh and simply teleports to the front of Sonic, trowing a powerfull punch in a blink of an eye, that made him fall back, with a couple of bloody teeth flying.

When Sonic tries to get up, filled with pain and dizzy, Shadow kicked him over and over, making him gasp for air, only to breath gushes of blood comming for his lungs. It was happening so fast, that only after few kicks, Knuckles grabbed Shadow from behind, on a iron grip that could crush any mortal.

Shadow was completly feral. His anger took the best of him. He was sick of trying to stay cool while Sonic, everytime they meet, he pushed his buttons almost to the edge. He knew he was an outcast. He knew it was only because of Rouge they tolerated him at the meetings. He was sick and tired to live by their mortal rules. He was the fucking ultimate life form, they should fear him.

Knuckles was having an hard time to control Shadow's anger, feeling his caotic red aura starting to burn his skin like it was some sort of radiation. He managed to keep Shadow few meters away from Sonic, but he knew it wouldn't took long until the ebony hedgehog rageexploded again on a Chaos Blast form.

Rouge and the GUN folks who weren't prepared for such event, started to call the headquarters for some powerfull tranquilizers to stop Shadow.

Amy runned until she reaches Sonic, falling on her knees, cleaning the blood on his face with a tissue, starting to get mad as she realizes all the damage that Shadow had done.

The ebony hedgehog was starting to gain power, as he was getting ready to do a powerfull Chaos Blast, menacing the lifes of everyone's around.

As the red glow starts to shine, Rouge starts to scream to Knuckles to let him go and to take shelter. Chaos breaks loose as the guests realizes the danger and starts to run away as if it was some sort of a bomb.

Amy was so mad, it was like the time slowed down. The pink female gently lets go Sonic as she gets up and takes off the gloves letting them go on the way.

She sees people running like chickens and screaming while swiftly dodged them, walking towards the ebony threat.

Shadow locked his killer eyes on her jade determined ones, almost like warning her about what's about to come, when a loud, gritty and hard slap echoed through the resort.

Suddently, with his concentration broken, the red menacing aura dissipates and the imminent chaos blast just fades away, leaving only a red burning left cheek on a dumbfounded ultimate life form.


	3. Wannabe Girlfriend

_Writer's note: This chapter is a short one. I wanted somehow to seed some emocional conflicts that will escalate in the future. Thank you for reading._

Chapter III: Wannabe Girlfriend

The silence was almost unbearable. Everyone was afraid of Shadow's sudden serenity as they expect the worse to happen after Amy's slap.

Knuckles finally lets the ebony hedgehog go and as soon the pink female realized what she had done, her racing heart and sweaty hands were the physical evidence for her insta regret.  
But Shadow's expression didin't match her expectations.

It was like he snapped out of a trance. The rage made him blind and soon he realized the mess around him, Amy's eyes crossed his, and it as when she realized he was kinda ashamed, Shadow simply looks away as he walks away, disappearing into a ball of light (chaos control).

Rouge let go some sighs of relief and goes check on the azure hero. He gladly grabs her hand a little more sober than before and gets up, sore and pissed off after the booze effect is gone.

"He sould be locked away! Why did you invited him anyway?" Sonic asks after spitting blood to the floor.

"He's my friend too you know… If you didin't push his..." Rouge reply but the azure hero interrupts.

"So, you prefer to risk the lives of your other friends because of him?!" Sonic stated, crossing his arms.

"Rouge let go some sighs while she's trying to be nice to the hedgehog that had the beatdown of the year few minutes ago... Knuckles intervenes for her, walking furter to them.

"It was YOU who did this! Jeez, everything he did was try to stay low profile and you keep pissing him off... What were you expecting?!"

"Oh for fuck sake KnuckleHead! He was harrassing Amy!" then he turns his attention to her "Didin't he took your camera away?!"

Suddenly they were all staring at her. She felt divided. Her camera was broken also because of Sonic's move towards the black hedgehog. But she felt anger when she saw what Shadow did to him , she remembered what Shadow said: "...I see the wannabe faker's girlfriend not even trying to protect him..."

Kinda hurted her. She was getting tired of everyone's judgement everytime she covers Sonic's back.  
"Out of the blue she says avoiding eye contact:

"But... because of you, my hero, my camera is ruined like Rouge's party…"

He never saw it coming as he always took her for granted. It felt so out of character, he didin't wanted to believe what she said, he even saw her slapping Shadow's face after the beatdown he did to him…

To Sonic, it felt like a stab in the back.

"To everyone's else it felt like Amy was finally moving on with her life.


	4. Painfull Light

Chapter IV: Painfull Light

A huge commotion was happening in the Zone Jail dimension. The guards were having a hard time controling the prisioners even behind bars as the infamous Scourge the Hedgehog was once again arrested. Hand-cuffed and with the orange uniform once more, he grinned as the heavily armed guards escorted him.

The green hedgehog knew it was gonna be hell once again, but somehow he seemed more fearless since the last time.

The Warden Zobotnick was leading the "parade" on the zero floor while everyone from the upper floors observed, until he stops in front of a high security jail, were a huge familiar silhuete was waiting:

-"There u are… Snot."  
Smalls the cat snorted, with a sadistic smile, as he walks towards the light. He looked alike his Mobius counterpart, but with the colors reversed and a big scar on his right eye.

"Well Scourge, if you just followed my therapy, you would be a proper citizen and a free one too." The warden says as one of the guards insert the code to open the sliding door cell.

Once the steel door slides to the left, the guard behind him pushed Scourge towards the same contained space were the sadistic cat awaits. As he was inside and hears it closing at his back, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath like he was about to take a deep dive in hell.

…

It was raining heavily. In the docks of an old factory complex, a female red fox was hiding inside the rusted central circular cog of an old steam machine. The placed was so under the entropy effect, that what used to be a ceiling, is now a somesort of rusted metal structure.

The police and Zonic, the prime force of justice of that dimension was still looking for her, since they got just one hour ago the love of her life.

"Find a way to release me and I will find a way to cure this fucking desease Fiona." Scourge said grabbing her face between his hands, moments before kissing her roughly and jumped through the windows, attacking the polices from above.

Fiona touched her lips and her eyes started to glint, but as she sees on the corner of her vision some flash lights passing by, the female fox ducks and covers her head with a soaked wet black jacket. She closes her eyes, trying to breath as softly as she could, while sensing then aproaching. Her heart was racing as she listen to then talking closer and closer until finally…

"Well… I guess she wasn't that faithfull to Scourge."  
Zonic comments with one of his fellow team mates, making Fiona's fists clench in anger.

"She's on the run guys."

He finally concludes, waving the team to retreat to the base. At that time, the female fox's heart was racing with paradoxal feelings, as she still was controlling herself for not to try to kill them and kinda relief for then couldn't find her.

While in the dark, Fiona felt safe. She could listen to the steps farter away from her, the doors closing, the cars leaving until the only thing left was the rain.

As the adrenaline cools down a bit, Fiona starts to shiver. Soaked wet, she pushes herself from the heart of the machine.

From a pocket of the leather jacket, she takes two items: a lighter and a plastified paper.

As her thumb tries to light the soaked lighter over and over again, some rebel tears finally fall as her hands starts to tremble with frustration, almost about to trow the lighter away until it finally a spark creates a small flame.

Trying her best to keep the flame alive, even with her tip of the thumb starting to sting a litle bit because of the growing heat of the metal's lighter, with her free hand, she opens the map in a clear shake.

Marked with several rings in diferent places, she carefull observed it, planing her next move while a platform from the rusted machine, covered her from the rain.

…..

Meanwhile in Mobius prime dimension, the party was long gone. Everyone eventually left Rouge's party after the stress between the two hedgehog rivals. To the surprise of the most guests, Amy was one of the first ones to leave, sad for the camera and for she said to Sonic.

Deep down she took the camera to ask someone to take a picture of then together, but somehow couldn't find the strenght to ask, because she was getting tired of the blue hero's atittude and mostly, what Shadow said, offended her.

"Faker's wannabe girlfriend… How dares he?!" Amy hissed under her breath while she starts to take her clothes out to take a nice warm shower, when the door bell rings.

She let go a sigh, decides to ignore and carried on taking her clothing. The door bell rings three times, almost impantiently, leaving her stressed.

Amy puts a robe and as she walks towards the front door with heavy steps, the pink female listens a muffled male voice in a equal pissed off voice saying "Chaos Control".

A strong light stuns her, like a flash bang, making Amy cover her green eyes.

The ebony hedgehog was in front of her, with his hands behind his back, holding a chaos esmerald and a camera, kinda stunned too, to see her with only a silk robe instead of the regular red dress.

As her eyes starts to recover from the previous flash light, she squints her eye lids to force her momentaneous blurred vision to focus on the familiar silhouette:

"Sonic?" she asks confused.

"For chaos sake… You really need glasses." a more deep voice than she was expecting, replied annoyed.

Once the pink female vision gets better, Amy Rose runs to cover herself with the first thing she could find, a window curtain, making the event even more awkard. Shadow was starting to regret his decision to make amends after Rouge knocked his head over and over again because of what happened in the party.

"What do you want?" she asked embarassed and annoyed, remembering when she tried to apologize in the party and made it worse.

"To make amends, Rose."

He replied with a more velvety voice than usual, looking away with his hands, still behind his back.

"Entering a person's house without being invited is not a good way to make amends Shadow."

Amy was still on the defensive about his intentions, the dark hedgehog somehow intimidated her, and she just slapped him on the party.

He lets go a frustrated sigh as his teeths creaked, regreting already his decisions that led him there.

"FINE!" Shadow shouts taking his hands behind his back, revealing in the left hand a brand new scarlet rose red Pentax camera and a yellow chaos esmerald on his right hand, trowing the gem to the air.

Just before he opens his mouth to shout "Chaos Control", Amy lets go the curtain and runs towards him, already regreting to judge him like that. But as she steps towards him, the rose female trips with the sliper on the rug falling towards him. Shadow, caught out of guard, falls on his back on the floor, letting both the esmerald and the camera still inside the box falling of his grip while Amy was on top of him.

The back of his head was tingling with the hard hit on the floor, closing for moments his eyes with pain, only when to open to see Amy Rose laying on top of him. Her face was burried on his chest and her hands were grabbing his arms. But somehow, he didin't pushed Amy away and just looked at the top of her head with his eye lids half open.

When Amy realized what happened, perplexed, she supports her weight with her hands on his arms, hurting him, and Shadow in a defensive move grabed her waist and pinned her down with a serious expression:

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he hissed, still sore from the fall.

Amy was starting to panic about his true intentions as she noticed that her robe was exposing more than she wanted, the midle of her chest and the beggining of her belly. She summons her hammer, and that makes Shadow even more pissed, putting more pressure on her wrists, forcing her to let it go.

"Sonic was right about you! Creep! Let go of me!" Amy starts to strugle, hiperventilating, scared, only to see Shadow annoyed taking a deep breath, grabing her both hands with one hand, while the other closes tights her robe, avoiding exposing her body more as she strugles back and foward.

"If you stop, I will stop ok? Truce?"

The ebony looks at her esmerald eyes sternly, starting to loose the grip of her hands when she sudently pushed him away with one foot on his chest, and quickly gets up, grabbing the hammer, in a agressive position.

Shadow gets up, rubbing his sored back with one hand and with the other grabs the esmerald and the brand new camera regreting to spend money and time on it. Amy stared at him in silence, ready to attack, when she sees him turning his back on her, placing the camera on the table.

"I should start to care less about what others think of me. It would save me time and money."

The ebony male hissed, looking at her over the shoulder, preparing the esmerald to desapear from there.

"I'm… SORRY!" Amy shouts stressed as her hammer magically desapears into a cloud aproaching him carefully.

Shadow was still tensed as he starts to play with the esmerald trowing it up and down, but somehow felt good to hear an apologize from her.

"But you scare me..." the pink female almost whispers, and Shadow felt like a freak again "when you show up like that. But..." She carefully aproached the table and grabbed the package "Why did you spend money on this?"

"Because I'm not a monster and I just wanted… ah nevermind. Its no use..."

"But thank..." and before Amy could finish the sentence, Shadow interruped her and had desapeared in a ball of light.


End file.
